1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a child vehicle, such as a stroller or carriage, and for connecting various sub-assemblies, such as the wheels of the stroller, the handle, and the front gate, or other accessories to the vehicle tubular frame by means of a snap-type attachment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Child strollers, carriage, or similar type vehicles are usually constructed with all their parts riveted together and to a frame. Accordingly, a disadvantage of this type construction is that when a part of the vehicle requires repair, it is necessary to transport the entire vehicle to a repair shop, or to the store where the vehicle was purchased. Accordingly, there is much manipulation of a large object in order to have a small defective part thereof repaired. This is costly and time consuming. Also, some vehicles may have a few parts thereof secured to the frame in a replaceable manner, but it usually requires some expert skill in order to disassemble the parts for repair.